


Shitty-ish Egobang Drabbles

by leatherlord



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misc. - Freeform, rated mature for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherlord/pseuds/leatherlord
Summary: Random Egobang drabbles I've been writing to get back into the practice.





	1. Enthusiasm

**1\. Enthusiasm**

Dan let out a small gasp. "Arin… Arin, it's--it's _perfect_."

Arin tried desperately to keep a straight face, but Dan just looked so earnest. "I know, Daniel. I know."

"But-- _how_?" Dan's whole body seemed to be vibrating in excitement. "You know what? Fuck it, I don't want to know how. I'd like to know why, though."

Finally, Arin cracked and let out a chuckle. "For you, to entertain the lovelies, obviously."

"Oh _fuck yes_." Dan tugged on his curls in anticipation. "Let's fuckin' _do this_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely vague on what Arin got Danny. While I was writing I was imagining the giant ass unicorn, but you can always imagine sex toys or something.


	2. Fiddle

**2\. Fiddle**

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_ . Dan's teeth chattered in nervousness. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he fingered the box that was tucked safely inside. His sweaty fingers slipped across the velvet. _Maybe this isn't the right time. Maybe he won't say yes. Oh,_ fuck.

Arin was taking a little longer to get ready than was previously anticipated, so Dan sat down on the edge of their couch and pulled the box from his pocket. His leg started jiggling as he turned the box over in his hands.

Checking over his shoulder to make sure Arin was still as busy as Dan thought he was, Dan hunched over to hide the box from view and cracked it open. He prayed that Arin would like the ring he chose. It was pink, Arin's favorite color.

He twisted the ring around in the box and watched the black diamonds glitter. His heart swelled with love, and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. _I just love him so fucking much._

Without warning, Arin's footsteps sounded coming down the hallway. "Hey, fuckface, I'm done! Let's fuckin' go!"

Dan nearly dropped the velvet box but scrabbled and caught it before Arin could glance it, closed it, and shoved it back into his pocket. He forced a smile onto his face, aware that his eyes must look crazy.

Arin stopped short in the doorway. "Dude. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, of course," Dan replied, voice cracking. "You look great. Ready to head out?"

"Mmhmm."

"Great." He wiped his hands on his pants in a last ditch effort to seem normal, and took Arin's hand in his. He brought Arin's knuckles up and brushed his lips across them. "I love you so much."

The younger man looked at Danny in amusement. "I love you too, you weirdo." He tugged on Dan's hand toward the front door. "Let's _go_ already!"

Dan let out a laugh, "Okay, okay, I'm coming along!" His heart leapt into his chest again. "This dinner is going to be a night you'll never forget." His hand slid into the pocket with the ring in it and squeezed it in reassurance. "You're going to love it."


	3. Tomorrow

**3\. Tomorrow**

"Arin."

"Mmmm?"

"Arin, when are we going to do that date that you promised me like, ten years ago?"

Arin paused the game he had been playing. "What are you talking about, dude?" he asked nervously, side-eyeing the recording equipment. _We're recording, fuckface_ , he mouthed at Dan, and then unpaused the game.

Dan gave Arin a Look and sighed into the mic. "Lovelies, Arin doesn't want to take me on dates anymore. It's so sad." Arin glared at him as best he could while still playing the game and not dying. "I was promised dinner and a blowie, and maybe even some buttstuff, but _Arin_ has yet to deliver on these promises."

"Fuck you, dude!" Arin's character died and he sighed heavily into the mic. "Next time on Game Grumps, I'm gonna kill Dan. Sorry everyone."

Dan barked out a laugh. "More like you're gonna have a load of my spunk all over your face and in your mouth," he muttered into the mic. Before Arin could retort, he yelled, "Goodbye, everybody!" and turned the recording equipment off.

Arin glared at him more. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"What?" Dan asked innocently, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

"You know what," Arin growled, and then pounced on Dan, knocking over their microphones in the process.

Dan let out a yelp as Arin landed on him. "Listen, if the only way I'm going to be able to have this hot date you've been promising me is to call you out to everyone, then I'm absolutely going to do so." He pushed his unruly hair up his forehead to get it out of his way, and his face softened as he looked down at the younger man. "Arin, you know I'm kidding about the blow job, right? I don't care about that. I just want to go out to dinner in public with you for once, instead of staying in and ordering pizza or chinese or whatever."

"Well-- You--" Arin sputtered, then gave up trying to respond and let his face fall into Dan's chest, and blew a raspberry there. Dan giggled. "Okay, how about tomorrow? It's a Saturday, we're both free, and that way we can bloth dress up and clean our asses out and what-the-fuck-ever so we can have a nice dinner and then sex. Lots and lots of sex. MINDBLOWING sex."

Letting his hair fall back into his face to hide his impending blush, Dan gasped quietly. "Arin!"

"What?" Arin looked like the smug asshole he was trying to be. "Seriously, Danny. We'll go out tomorrow night, and I'll treat you to whatever you want." His hand crept down to Dan's hips and found its way up and under Dan's shirt, and crawled up his chest. "I may even eat your ass out, if you wanted me to." He lightly squeezed Dan's nipple to punctuate how serious he was, and Dan let out a gasp.

"A-Arin--" Dan was gripping the couch tightly. He felt his chest and face flushing. "Arin, please, not here," he begged quietly, anxiously looking towards the closed door.

Arin tweaked his nipple once more. "Hey, you started it, with all your talk about blowies and buttstuff." Dan let out a breathless groan and Arin relented, pulling his hand from under his lover's shirt and finally sat back down on his side of the couch. "Seriously, though. Tomorrow?"

Danny's chest was heaving a little bit, his mind reeling. "Y-Yeah. Tomorrow. Definitely."

Arin just smirked, and picked up their microphones to set them back in place.


	4. Afterwards

The late afternoon light filtered in through the curtains and illuminated the two men in their bed. They were both flushed, panting, and smiling softly at each other. Arin lay on his back, his legs wrapped around Dan's hips, his arms wrapped around Dan's neck, and he pulled Dan down for a soft kiss.

Dan hummed happily, and wiggled his hips. He was still inside of Arin and had no intention of pulling out yet. He loved this -- post orgasm, sensitive as all hell, Arin still throbbing around him. Most times he would immediately flop over next to Arin, and eventually they would wiggle over to each other for cuddles. But then there were times like this where he just didn't want to move, didn't want to become two separate entities again. He wanted to stay joined to Arin for as long as possible.

He'd explained this to Arin once, and at the time Arin had laughed a little at him, but all Dan had said was, "Just wait until next time. You'll see." And Arin _had_ seen. So now whenever Dan doesn't immediately pull out, Arin knows he wants to enjoy them as one, and he understands.

Now is one of those times, though Arin is getting a little uncomfortable with an asshole full of his boyfriend's cold cum. Arin wiggles his hips with Danny, and lets out a chuckle.

"Hey, so I love doing this with you and everything, but my ass if full of your baby batter and I kinda wanna get this outta me before we start cuddling for realsies."

Dan giggled and pressed his lips to Arin's forehead. "For realsies? You're cute." He pulled out of Arin and flopped onto his back next to Arin. "Go for it dude. I call little spoon when you get back!"

Clenching tightly, Arin started crawling out of bed. Not one to miss an opportunity to slap his boyfriend's ass, Dan did just that, and Arin fell over and down onto the floor.

"God dammit!" Dan was grinning as Arin's head popped up from over the mattress. "Danny, you realize some of your fucking cum just dribbled out of my asshole onto the rug, right?"

"Oops?"

"Yeah, oops." Grumbling, Arin resumed his mission.

While Arin did his thing, Dan slipped under the covers and snuggled in, burying himself. He immediately started drifting off into a dreamstate.

Arin came back into the room and smiled as he looked at the lump under the covers that was Dan. Instead of being a little shit and jumping onto Dan, he just crawled under the blankets with Danny and tangled his cold feet in with his boyfriend's legs. Danny let out a disgruntled squeal but ultimately wiggled his way to Arin, immediately shoving his ass into Arin's crotch. He then grabbed Arin's arm and threw it over himself, and snuggled back into the covers.

Before drifting off to sleep, Danny let out a small sigh. "I love you so much, Big Cat."

Arin's heart squeezed hard in his chest and he felt himself choke up. "I love you, too, Danny. I love you so much." He was able to plant a kiss on Dan's shoulder before they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Soil

Instead of a drabble, this prompt has turned into a full-blown fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585699/chapters/36185085).


End file.
